


Crush On My Best Friend

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Mother 3
Genre: M/M, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Fuel likes playing with the twins.And maybe one of the twins themself.





	Crush On My Best Friend

Fuel was hanging out with the twins, waiting for them to hide as they were playing hide and seek.

He was thinking about them, specifically Lucas.

He wasn't sure why, but the younger twin had a bigger influence on his thoughts. 

His hair intrigued him the most, but that wasnt all.

 

Later that night, he looked at his dad before they went to bed.

"Is something wrong?" Lighter asked Fuel, who looked trouble.

"Every romantic relationship is between a man and a woman. What happens when its between two boys? Or two girls?" Fuel asked, hopping into his bed, concerned.

"Hmm. I dont know. I dont think we've had that type of relationship here in Tazmily!" Lighter replied.

"You mean I'll be the first?" Fuel asked, smiling.

"Probably." Lighter replied, returning the smile.

 

The next day, Fuel decided to further explore his feelings, and knocked on the door to the Twins's house.

"Lucas, are you home?" He called, and the door opened, showing a Lucas who was obviously still asleep at the time.

"Yes, Fuel? What do you need." He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"What would you do if someone confessed to having a crush on you?" Fuel asked, looking down.

"Well, that depends on it, doesnt it?" Lucas asked.

"What if it was your best friend?" Fuel asked, looking back up.

"Uh, uh...." Lucas stuttered for a minute.

"... this was a mistake, wasnt it?" Fuel asked, backing up.

"Nonono, wait!" Lucas held his arm out.

"Hmm?" Fuel made a noise as he turned around.

"I uh..." Lucas sunk deeper into his oversized pajamas.

"May like you back."

Fuel lit up.

"Really? Wow, I gotta tell my dad!" He said, running off.

"Heh. You do that, and I'll go back to bed." Lucas said, closing his door back as Fuel disappeared.


End file.
